


‘Who Knows Even Better? - BEST FRIENDS VS. BOYFRIEND (ft. Even’s boyfriend)’

by stargirlwnchstr



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirlwnchstr/pseuds/stargirlwnchstr
Summary: NEW HEI BRISKEBY VIDEO‘Who Knows Even Better? - BEST FRIENDS VS. BOYFRIEND (ft. Even’s boyfriend)’435,721 viewsPublished on Jun 30, 2017Shout out til Isak for joining the squad for a video.Ikke tenkThe video opens with the five usual guys screaming, Even is sitting in the middle of the couch openly laughing and the blonde guy next to him yells “THE FUCK?!”





	‘Who Knows Even Better? - BEST FRIENDS VS. BOYFRIEND (ft. Even’s boyfriend)’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! 
> 
> Holy shit, I can't believe I'm actually posting something.
> 
> Huge thank you and shout out to Aussie (@jemejem) for being my beta and my professional English speaker. Love u :)

NEW HEI BRISKEBY VIDEO

‘Who Knows Even Better? - BEST FRIENDS VS. BOYFRIEND (ft. Even’s boyfriend)’

435,721 views  
Published on Jun 30, 2017

Shout out til Isak for joining the squad for a video.  
Ikke tenk

 

The video opens with the five usual guys screaming, Even is sitting in the middle of the couch openly laughing and the blonde guy next to him yells “THE FUCK?!” 

HEI BRISKEBY card 

Elias starts the video while the guys surrounding him keep talking over him, not paying a lot of attention to what he is saying, the unknown blonde being the only one who’s listening to him. “What’s up, guys? Welcome back, as usual you still look good.” Mutta’s weird laugh is the centre of focus. 

“Today, as you can see, we’re joined again by the one and only Even Bech Naesheim.” The five guys clap and holler, Even looking at the one to his left, who is smiling. He rolls his eyes. “Since you all commented on how much you wanted more videos with Even we -” 

“We kidnapped him for YouTube views.” Adam finishes. 

“We’ve seen a few videos like this one around and since you guys are interested in Even, we just...decided...to do it.” The guys laugh again. 

“That was so bad.” Yousef murmurs to his friend. 

“Okay, you explain then what we’re doing.”

“Basically, we’ve invited Even’s boyfriend, Isak-” 

“Say hello to our subscribers, Isak!” 

“Hi” Isak gives the camera a little smile and while Yousef resumes to explain the idea of the video, Even laughs and hugs his boyfriend. They exchange a few whispered words and they laugh before paying attention once again to what Yousef was saying.

“Even is going to ask ten questions about himself-” 

“That we should know the answers” Mikael adds “We have to write our answers, if the answer is correct we get a point, if the answer is wrong…” 

“We don’t get a point?” 

“Yeah.”

The video cuts and the boys are spread across the couch and the floor, Even still in the middle and Isak sitting by his left. Mikael and Isak are each holding white boards and a marker.

“So, we -” Elias gestures to the guys from his place on the floor “-Are all a team against Isak. So we should easily win, right?” Isak lets out a dry laugh. 

“You may know him for longer but remember I live with him.” 

Some of the guys begin to protest but Even interrupts with “Isak is very competitive.” Isak turns to him, frowning, the camera zooming into the pouted lips, , but a second later he smiles as if accepting the statement as truth.

“Okay. First Question! Hit us, Even.” Elias yells. 

“Okay. We’ll start very easy.” A black card with the words ‘FIRST QUESTION’ in red appear on the screen, then it’s back to the boys. “You all know I want to be a film director someday. Who’s my favorite director?” 

The guys begin to talk all over each other “Oh this is easy!” “Let me write!” “I’m writing the answers!” Isak silently writes on his board. 

“One, two, three!” Both Mikael and Isak turn their boards, they both read ‘'Baz Luhrmann’ Even looks at them and smiles 

“You both get points!” Mutta and Adam cheer while they wipe the boards clean. “If you don’t know that about Even then you don’t really know Even.”

“Okay, next question is related to the first one. What’s my favorite movie?” This time the video cuts directly to Elias counting down and Even reading the boards saying ‘Moulin Rouge’ “Again, one point for each.” 

“C’mon Even, these ones are easy!”

“Okay, okay. Let’s see how you do with this one. Who was my school crush?” The guys debate a few answers but write one down quickly. “Wait, are we talking—?” Isak begins to ask but is interrupted. 

“No, no, no! You write an answer. No helping! Even. No helping.” Even looks over at his boyfriend and tells him sorry. 

“You suck.” 

“You bet I do.” The guys turn to them smiling, Adam wolf whistles and the others tease them. 

“Even!” 

“Sorry, sorry! It just slipped out.” 

“Oh my God. Mikael you better edit that out.” 

“Sorry Isak there's no way that's not on the final video.” 

“Let’s put Isak out of his misery and turn the boards.” 

“Thank you, Yousef. This is why you’re my favorite.”

“Isak Valtersen don’t even think about stealing my boyfriend.” A female voice can be heard from behind the camera. 

Isak smiles at her “You think I’m capable of doing something like that?” 

“I mean…” Isak’s smile falls “How the fuck...?” 

“Eva.” 

“Fuck.” Everyone was turning their heads as if their conversation was a tennis match

“Wait. What are you talking about?” Even asks confused 

“Nothing! Best buds secrets.” 

“Sana, tell me.” 

“Sorry Even, best bud secret.” 

“Thank you, Sanasol!” Isak calls out and avoids answering the wave of questions that hit him.

“One, two, three.” Even reads out the answers “Ella… and…” He laughs when he sees Isak wrote down ‘ME’ “I mean, you’re both correct. But I’m gonna give the point to the guys. Ella, was my first school crush.” The guys erupt in loud cheers, at the same time, Isak yells out “THE FUCK?!” For a few seconds not one single word can be understood. Different sentences and complaints overlapping, all of them making Even hold his aching belly from laughing too much. “That’s so not fair! You didn’t specify!” 

“Did you know it?” Mutta asks Isak. 

“...No, but…” 

“The point is ours!” 

“You’ll have to reclaim your crown, baby.” Even kisses Isak’s cheek while he grumpily wipes his board clean.

“What’s my zodiac sign?” Once again, the video cuts directly to Elias counting down and the guys showing their answers. Both boards read ‘Aquarius’ 

“I remember we all got high once and started to talk about astrology and all that shit but how do you know?” 

“That time the girls looked up our compatibility or whatever.” 

“Aww.” Mikael teases. 

“Shut up.” Isak tells him, blushing furiously. 

“Next is not exactly a question.” This statement makes all the heads turn towards him, Isak is now wearing a red hat backwards. Even smiles smugly and looks straight into the camera. “Write down my phone number. Whoever has more digits correctly gets the point.” 

“What the fuck, Even?” 

“Dude, if he doesn’t know it. For sure we don’t.” Elias says. 

“Why would i know it by heart?” The video speeds and then they only show Even their answers. He counts the numbers and smiles “Isak gets a point this time.” The guys protest and Isak gives them a cocky grin.

“What was the name of my first short film?” The video speeds a second. “One, two, three!” Even reads the answers and smiles “Yes! ‘The Dying Alien’” 

“Fy faen, that movie was so fucking weird. Editing that was… an experience.” The guys laugh. 

“Wait, weirder than the Captain America, Vladimir Putin one?” Isak asks him. 

“Oh my God yes!” 

“Totally, it was such a disaster. Our protagonist was Adam in a blue wig and… Oh God it was such a mess.” Even tells him between laughs. 

“You have to show it to me one of these days.” Isak wipes his board. 

“I’ll look for it on my computer.” Mikael assured him.

“Hit us with the next question!” 

“Okay, an easy one. What’s my favorite animal?” Silence follows Even’s voice and the video zooms on the different faces of confusion. 

“I actually think I don’t know this.” Isak confesses. 

“Guys?” Elias asks them and they whispers a few possible responses. You can see they wipe and rewrite their answer a couple of times. 

“Ready?” Even asks, the boards turn and Even laughs. “Lemur and Platypus. What the hell, guys?” 

“I’m sure we never talked about this” Isak informs his boyfriend. 

“Okay so neither of us get the point. What is it?” 

“It’s the raccoon.” There are two seconds of silence before Isak breaks it with a 

“What the fuck, baby?” To which Even bursts into laughter. 

“I don’t know why, I just really like them. They wear masks, that’s cool. Raccoons are awesome.” 

The camera pans to Adam as he tells Even “You kinda look like one.” then the zoom travels to Isak and Even’s frowning faces. 

“Thanks?” 

“How are we point wise?” 

“You are tied.” 

“What do you mean tied?!” Mutta protests. “You guys have five points and Isak also has five points.”

“Guys c’mon, we have to win. Next question!” 

“What did the other get me for my birthday? So, Isak you write what the guys got me and you guys what Isak got me.” Isak writes the board and then starts to chat with Even while the guys debate their answer. 

“You better not be telling him the answer!” 

“We’re discussing what to do for dinner tonight.” The video speeds and the boys seem to finally agree on something. “Isak, your answer?” 

“Those fancy headphones and the photoshopped picture of you and Baz Luhrmann.” Isak reads out. Even smiles and writes down a point for his boyfriend. 

“Guys?” 

“Well, we wrote ‘Sex’” They all laugh. 

“I mean...They’re not wrong.” Even tells Isak and he rolls his eyes. “Okay, you both get points.” The guys cheer. 

“This game is unfair.” Isak mumbles and subtitles are added so everyone can understand the childish remark. 

“You said something, baby?” Isak lifts his head. 

“Me? Nei. Ask the next question so I can win this thing.” 

“There are still two questions left.”

“So, ninth question. If i were to get a dog, what would I name it?” The guys write their answer quickly “That was fast. Isak, you got an answer?” Isak writes something more and then nods. “Wait, wait. Say it at the same time!” Even smiles. Isak and the guys look at each other and count down “One, two, three. Baz!” Even cheers and everyone joins him. “Points for everyone!” 

“Wait, wait! I have something else too. ‘Baz or we would get an orange cat named Satine.’ Do I get another point?” Isak tries, but the guys start protesting. 

“You can’t do that. But you totally get boyfriend points.” Even explains to him and gives Isak a small smile.

The video cuts with Even clapping “Let’s get serious. This is our last question. And it happens to be our tiebreaker. So whoever answers correctly wins. You ready?”

“What is the last movie I watched?” 

“Oh fuck.” Isak lets out. The video speeds, the guys discuss a possible answer but then it goes back to normal speed and all of them stay silent, thinking. Isak throws his head back and groans, Even laughs. 

“C’mon I talked about it so much. And it was like, two days ago, or something.” He turns his head and says to his boyfriend “Isak, you were next to me while I was watching it.” Isak lifts his head and adjusts his hat. 

“I know, I know.” 

A twelve hours later spongebob card is added and when the boys come back into the screen Elias starts “Well, it’s a tie apparen—” 

“Oh oh! I know! I know!” 

“What?!” 

“NO!” 

“Guys, he can’t win!” 

“Fuck what was it?” Isak turns around his board 

“Even! Even! Was it this one?! The black and white one?!” Even reads his answer and smiles, then turns to the boys. 

“We have a winner!” Isak screams in victory, the squad not reciprocating the sentiment.. 

Two seconds later, when the yelling calmed down, Sana’s voice and laugh can be heard from behind the camera “He just embarrassed you in your own YouTube channel!” Even brings Isak closer to him while the guys try to explain themselves to Sana. 

“What was it?” Yousef asks. 

“Seven Samurai, 1954, Kurosawa.” Even answers. 

“I knew it was the Korean one!” Mutasim says annoyed. 

“It’s Japanese, not Korean.” Even informs him at the same time Isak corrects “Japanese” and Even grabs his face and kisses him hard for a second. The video cuts. 

All of them are in the same positions but Elias and Yousef are turned to face Even and Isak from their place in the floor. “Still, it should’ve been easy questions like I don't know…” Elias explains. 

“What’s my lucky number?” Yousef gives as an example and in unison Even and Isak answer “21”, they stare at each other and smile. They often do that, look like suddenly the whole world around them disappeared and it's only them. 

“Well then, it's a good thing you didn’t ask that.” Adam adds and the group laughs.

“Okay, that’s all we have for today. Remember to like, subscribe and all that. Thank you Isak for being in this video, even though you made us look like fools.” Elias begins to close the video. 

“Oh c’mon, you almost won.” Even reassures them. 

“Yeah and you guys don’t need Isak to look like fools.” Sana laughs from behind the camera. The video cuts. 

“Thanks for inviting me, I guess.” Isak says from his place in Even’s arms, Even kisses his temple. 

“Thanks for watching.” The video cuts and Elias does a salute as he says “See you!”

HEI BRISKEBY card 

The guys appear one last time. Isak stands up from the couch and when he sits back down he is hiding his hair under the red snapback. “Baby, you can’t wear it now, c’mon.” 

“What? Why not?” He asks 

“Because now the continuity is broken. When we edit this you will just be wearing your hat out of nowhere.” Mikael answers him and Even points at him agreeing. They zoom on Isak as he rolls his eyes and doesn’t take the snapback off. 

“Pretentious, media, Bakka students.” 

And then the video ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Hopefully I will post something else in the future
> 
> You can find me in tumblr @stargirlwnchstr :)


End file.
